dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Canon (Gozon)
Canon '''is an Android appearing in the upcoming story: Rift: Gods and Akua . Appearance Canon is a dark-haired, white male with dark red eyes. His hair is usually kept shaggy and unkempt, never growing thanks to him being an Android. He wears a black trench coat and black jeans, with a burgundy shirt underneath the coat. He wears black moon boots. Personality Canon is a dark, depressing character, undecidedly good or evil. He generally stays quiet or away from other people, despising all around him. Underneath his silent rage, however, are fragments from his once peaceful past and a solemn wish to help others so they may never have to experience pain like he did. HistoryCategory:GozonCategory:Fanon CanonCategory:CharactersCategory:AndroidsCategory:Characters who can flyCategory:HumansCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:VillainsCategory:HeroesCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Characters with ki Canon was, like many Androids, born a human (making a more accurate description for him to be a Cyborg). He was the only child to a recently widowed scientist, who was working on creating artificial intelligence. Canon died in an incredibly bloody car crash, burning both of his legs off and leaving the rest of his body coated with third degree burns. His father, unable to cope with the death of his only son, took his son's dead body and went off the grid. He created a cryogenic stasis chamber to store his son's body as he tried to repair it. He took dead stem cells from his son's body and, after administering an electric shock to restore their life, he placed them on his son's corpse, repairing the scar tissue. The father also crafted bionic limbs and other body parts to replace what couldn't be salvaged genetically, effectively turning him into an Android. The technology that was used in his creation was incredibly advanced, transforming naturally occurring life-force into an amplified techno-force, giving him million's of times the strength of an average human. Canon's brain was also modified, equipped with bio-technological computer chips that greatly improved his cognitive abilities. With that, his father administered another electric shock through the computer chips, reviving him. However, after waking up, Canon soon lost control of his own powers and lashed out at his surroundings in a confused rage. His father was killed and the lab was destroyed, only adding to Canon's grief. From there, Canon became a drifter, roaming the world and occasionally beating up thugs or working as a bounty hunter. Eventually, he discovers a magic lamp that contains the sealed god of chaos, Kakó. For being the one to release him, Canon becomes Kakó's direct disciple and a member of the Kakó Force, a band of specialists organized by Kakó to spread chaos even when he is imprisoned. AbilitiesCategory:CollaborationCategory:Roleplays * '''Flight- A basic technique; using ki (or a mechanical configuration of it) to fly * Energy Spheres- A basic technique; using ki ''to create a destructive sphere and hurling it at an opponent. * '''Combustion'- Canon uses his hands to generate an explosive stream of fire aimed at his opponent. * Self-Destruction- Canon harnesses all his energy into a small sphere around himself, where the imbalance of energy from the ring and the void of it inside the ring creates and implosion, lashing out a mile in every direction, releasing incredibly devastating energy. * Portal- The ability to use two compressed spheres of ki to create a rift in a dimension; therefore allowing the user to teleport. * Bio-Mechanical Regeneration- An ability that Canon uses in the case of where he is injured. If no metal or parts from him are lost in the wound, his body heats the wound to high temperatures so as to reform the damage into the proper shape. Enzymes are released to re-form proteins from flesh that has been cooked in the process. Any lost flesh is regenerated over a short period of time. If any metal is lost, Canon must find new metal and place it in the wounded area. Forms *'Human Form'- A "form" that Canon once possessed; in reality this was when he was a purely ordinary human. In this form he was of less than average strength for even a human and had no ki abilities. *'Cyborg Form'- Canon's base form, this is the result of his initial transformation into a cyborg by his father. Canon himself has since made other modifications to his own body. In this form, he possesses the ability to slowly regenerate any damage sustained to organic material in his body, though should mechanical parts of his body be damaged he would have to absorb metal into his body to replace it. This process can also be used to assimilate new technologies and abilities into his system. He gained the ability to use ki ''based attacks along with using combustion to create jets of fire. Using an extremely large amount of energy, he can teleport through dimensions, and as a fail-safe, he can cause his own body to self destruct with enough raw energy to destroy planets. *'100% Energy Form'''- By making his cyborg form run at max capacity, Canon's body exudes such a tremendous amount of energy that he requires a physical transformation to safely harness it, this being his 100% Energy Form. His actual flesh melts off in this transformation (though it can be grown back), revealing his mechanical frame, which then transforms itself into a more battle-ready form. His body in this form exudes an incredible amount of heat (similar to an over-heating computer) that can easily start intense fires. In this form, his strength, speed, and all forms of attacks are greatly increased. As a repercussion, though, the power output is so great that Canon cannot maintain this form for too long without shutting down and leaving himself vulnerable. *'Katchin Form'- One of many alternate bodies that Canon can transfer his consciosness to (he must be in direct contact with the body for this to happen, however). This body is an all-black variant to Canon's standard body, being made primarily from the strongest metal in the univsere, katchin. The immense strength and durability of the metal gives Canon a drastic improvement in strength and defense, with a catch being a notable decrease in speed. One side effect of using katchin, however, is that the temperature necessary for katchin to melt is much greater than what Canon would be able to produce within this body, making metal regeneration impossible in this form (he would need to be out of this body and inside his lab to make any repairs). Another effect of the high melting temperature of katchin is that this body is easily able to handle its 100% Energy Form, not overheating like Canon's usual body. This allows him to power up to his maximum at will, with little cost to how much energy he loses as a result. Category:Canon Respecting Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Androids Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains